Mai Otome Nacht
by DawnsChan
Summary: Based 300 years after Mai Otome Zwei, Nacht has original main characters and cameos and reincarnates of those from the anime, and is a continuation of where the show left off that I decided to write. Please note there are MA scenes of sexual content, straight, lesbian and possibly gay.


DawnsChan: Uh, uhm, Hii, this is the first time i've ever written a fan fic or shared anything I've ever written in general... im not expecting this to become super popular or anything but some Fair evaluation of it would be nice, the story it's self that is, not the grammar i know that It's far from perfect uhm...yeah, uhm, this fan fic is based about 300 years after mai otome zwei, there will be character cameos and reincarnates as there were from hime to otome but i'll be using a lot of original characters...i've tried to write this to include information from the anime's so people who haven't seen the anime's can still understand whats happening, please enjoy. ^^"

Playing in the royal gardens as a child with the prince, the spring sun shone down upon us, a perfectly normal day. We were chasing one another through the maze far into the back of the royal gardens when it happened, the palace was struck down, the earth shook with the force of the explosion, we stood hand in hand watching fire rain down from the sky, I couldn't help but tremble in fear at what I was seeing.  
The prince squeezed my hand and pulled me running along after him deeper into the maze, the sense of urgency from him was strong as he didn't say a word, the further from the palace the safer we were it seemed, we ran and we ran, I just couldn't keep up with him, a root snagged my foot and I fell letting go of his hand, he skidded to a stop and ran back to me.  
I just lay there on the ground and cried, I felt so pathetic and weak, my knees and hands hurt, Looking up to the prince I knew he was scared as well but he was so much stronger than I was, he pulled me back to my feet but it was to late it seemed as a large burning shot came blazing down towards us, The prince pushed me down and tried to shield me from the blast though there was no chance either of us could possibly survive this.

That's when he heard it...no big explosion, just a strange seared slicing sound followed by the familiar voice of his father the kings Otome lorelai standing on the air just a few feet above us, She looked beautiful, and strong as she drew a bow of electric energy from the palm of her hand and fired it upon the sky, where far beyond where our eyes could make out, it split into several strikes of lightning in counterattack of the attacking countries otome and militant forces, she told us to keep running to the back of the maze and to run and hide in the service tunnel that lead out of the city. The prince lifted me to my feet again and immediately headed her words and began pulling me along after him, I followed suit but was taken in by this new way of seeing lorelai, this otome, beautiful, strong, not afraid and able to protect the things she cared about, she seemed so dazzling in my 6 year old eyes, I decided then I wanted to be like her, a beautiful and strong otome, I would protect the prince and his country, little did i know the sacrifice that would come with such power, nor that this was to be the last i ever saw of Lorelai.

10 years on.

In my time at Guarderobe Academy so far, I have come to learn and accept what being an otome means I must close myself away from. To forgo love, I have locked my heart away, to protect what's dear to me, I have come to terms with having to destroy what's dear to others, to someday have to fight, I have accepted that I will have to fight with the friends I have at Guarderobe and If ordered to, to follow through my masters orders whether I agree with them or not, my life from the moment I graduate and become a full fledged otome, will no longer be my own.

"Pearl number 4, Saskia, Vs Pearl number 2 Yuki, first to land 3 hits or knock their opponent unconcious wins, all abilities allowed, no restrictions aside from you holding back enough not to kill eachother, you will begin on my mark, Saskia, left field, Yuki right field, take your places." The teacher directed the class having us all spar in pairs for the final combat test for the first term's exams for the Pear seniors right before the christmas holidays, following her instruction I took my chosen position position upon one of the podiums to the left end of the practise field and looked across to my friend, roommate and school rival, Yuki and awaited the count down and start mark.

It took ten minutes, but I finally managed to break through Yuki's defenses, I broke through with a burst of energy and mercilessly sent a powered punch straight into her stomach and flew with it breaking through one of the cemented podiums then letting her fly back into the one behind it and then taking stance upon a lower near by podium and preparing myself for the fast comeback I knew would come, faster than any regular human could react to I dodged flying upward and dodging her blasts attacking and chasing after me trying to land her own hit, just when I had a good distance between us, I stopped flying up and let myself begin to free fall back toward her fast and unexpectedly, by the time she began to react I was easily within range to use my element, a standard staff for the moment as we would not decide on a specialist weapon until after the holidays, and with that she was struck down into the ground with a crash raising dust into the air and a small crater where she'd hit the ground and before she had a chance to move I was there ready to make my 3rd hit but she blocked and deflected me away back up into the air by using her explosion ability and we continued exchanging blows like this for another few minutes when finally she got a hit in right across my jaw and followed up by using her explosion ability again to blast me back through a pillar as well. we both then flew up facing eachother from a distance in standoff, the next hit would decide our match.  
We each began flying with killer intent almost at one another, we clashed and looped around to attack each other again and again until finally my speed paid off and I broke through and managed to land a kick on her shoulder and power through till we crashed dead into the thick concrete walls surrounding the practise field below the spectator levels where a few of first year coral students were hiding out to watch the Pearls take their tests.

With that the match was over and we had been graded, we sat and recovered and talked out our match with one another as if it were any regular schools gym activity and watched the rest of our year group go through the same test battle and we talked with others about their battles and such until the teacher told us we were done for the day and could go clean up and to release our ROBE. With that we headed for the locker room and showers.

Yuki and I got there first and so seeing that others would be a few moments yet I quickly hid her things in my locker and pulled yuki into a shower cubicle with me, I turned the water on and had her stand beneath it, softly I rubbed her body in the places where I'd landed hits and made sure the nanomachines in her body were healing the bruises away properly, once I was happy she was ok I began humming a soothing song my mother had sang to me as a child, more to myself than to yuki as i began to wash her mid length wavy strawberry blonde hair, gently massaging her head making sure to wash the dust and dirt away thoroughly and ran my fingers through it's soft silky feeling as i washed away the conditioner.

As I finished her hair I began to reach for the body wash and was stopped, she whispered she wanted to wash my hair for me today and I leaned into her then very softly and briefly kissed her before smiling up to her, there were only a few centimetres between us but it felt good somehow being shorter. switching places I was now under the water flow, we knew people rumoured about us and that the Coral first years really wished that we were an item of some sort, but no one knew for sure or not if we were really that close. I soon relaxed as she washed my hair and could feel her checking my body over as well whilst she left the conditioner to set, I just continued humming relaxed as she finished washing my hair, I didn't even notice her get the body wash and put a bunch in her hands until I so very nearly moaned in surprise as her hands groped firmly at my breasts and began rubbing them about and around getting me all lathered up, I felt her own ample breasts press against my back as she pinched my nipples and she continued groping my breasts until one of her hands covered in soap slid easily down my body and began rubbing between my upper thighs before smoothly slipping further up and gently massaging circles around my clit. I took a slow deep breaths of the steamy air in and out and considerable willpower to hold back my urges to moan from her touch, from the other side of the thin cubicle shower cubicle walls other girls could be heard talking, mild laughter here and 's teasing was gentle thus far but it was experienced and knew exactly what my body liked and wanted of it.

I turned around and quickly felt her lips against mine and a moment later her tongue teasing my own, moaning quietly into the french kiss knowing it would be muffled by our locked lips, I pressed into Yuki and our breasts squished against each other,just as my hands went to grope at her breasts she roughly pushed me against the cold tile wall and without hesitation slipped two of her fingers deep into my tight virgin cunt and used her thumb to rub my clit as she started playful and teasingly fingering me, every few strokes she'd stroke harder or lighter just to have me on edge that bit more. She frenched me with a growing raw sexual edge, she used her free hand to pin my arms above my head and fingered me gradually more hard and roughly with less tease and pulled from the kiss to move to my neck where she repeatedly layed kisses upon my bare skin between love bites of which the marks quickly left thanks to the nanomachines coursing through my body. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning, I couldn't hold back, she knew me, my body to well and i went tense holding my breath not to moan as she made me cum.

We spent that night in sexual bliss together, neither of us slept for even a moment, the morning in a brief warm embrace before preparing ourselves to travel away again to our own home countries and families for the winter holidays. We talked about what things we were most looking forward to back home as we cleaned and packed, "Dark chocolate truffles and my younger sister" said Yuki who then looked to me expecting me to say what I was most looking forward to but then she smiled and laughed then saying "Ah never mind, the amount you've been talking about your Prince, I bet thats all your looking forward to, don't go losing your certification to be an Otome now" she teased, i got a bit flustered, waving my arms up and down shouting at her "I-it's not like that! …..I just haven't seen him for a few years."

We kissed again before I left for the station to catch my transport back to Valen, and two days later I arrived finally in Valen's capitol Zathon, stepping off of the coach, i took in a deep breath and smiled upon exhaling and began walking down the street towards the palace.

It felt kinda good not to be in my uniform from guarderobe showing off to the world I was a pearl otome and being stared at for it, just myself again, a regular person walking the normal streets of normal people. Because thats what I was really, I wasn't from any important family like most of the students of guarderobe, I just got lucky I guess. My family worked as servants in the palace, thus how the Prince of Vale became my childhood friend, and well, how I was given the opportunity to go through the necessary preparatory schools for the entrance tests for guarderobe and become a student there and the future meister otome of Vale. Though once I was sent to the private preparatory schools and set on the course to becoming an otome well, back then I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to see the prince any more, or see any boys really, it was just odd to me being around girls all the time, once i finally joined guarderobe and learnt about the nanomachines I came to understand that it was because of male sperm being the one thing to neutralize the nanomachines if it ever got inside of our bodies, and by design, it prevented otome from taking time from work for families ect, an otome devotes herself entirely to her lord or lordess and though war or conflicts in this world are rare thanks to the power of otome, they are there to protect as well, perhaps all the time around girls is how i came to enjoy time with yuki ehehe.

Still walking towards the palace thinking over the last few years, feeling kind of nostalgic i see a bunch of palace guards running up the street on the other side of the road, i shrugged thinking nothing off it and then was pulled suddenly and abruptly into a small dark alleyway between buildings by a hooded figure, my natural instinct now mixed with years of training led me to have the figure pinned against the wall in barely a moment, then a voice, somewhat familiar spoke as they rose their hands in surrender, their face still shrouded in shadow due to the hood " Saskia…! Saskia it's me!...Levi~ " It took a moment for this to fully click with me, Levi...it's Levi, Holy Frick it's prince levi! I pulled down his hood, He was a bit unshaven and stubbly, his jaw seemed stronger and eyes kinder than when we were kids, but i recognized him immediately and took my hands away not pinning him anymore "L-l-levi…!" i stuttered and nearly shouted when he put his hand over my lips and shushed me, "They only told me this morning you were going to be arriving back, they told me i wasn't going to see you until the end of the week at a formal thing where we'd barely get a chance to see each other so I snuck out, your mother gave me some commoner clothing and some hooded cloaks for us to use to hide from the guards with" his smile beamed with warmth, happiness, excitement, i couldn't help but smile back the same way but before i could speak I just hugged him tight, it had been nearly 6 years since we'd last met in person, 6 years, to long. He held me tight and close, I could feel his breath on my neck and our bodies pressed close together, we'd never been this way before but somehow this felt very right, just being there in his arms, when we finally parted from the hug I thanked him for pulling such a stunt sneaking out to spend the day with me, we sat there in the dark alley talking about how he managed to sneak out and how my journey back to Valen had been when hearing some guards asking people on the street if they had seen the prince, he quickly rememberred to give me a hooded cloak which i pulled on as i followed him through all the back alleys of the city till we reached the cannals going through the poorer and more residential areas where it was safe to pull the hoods down again.

We spent the day laughing, talking, catching up and being friends again, we wandered the streets of the city all day long together, I couldn't remember the last time i had felt so free to be myself and have fun like this, being around Levi was just different to being around anyone else it was great, but come the evening we knew that he would have to sneak back into the palace and i would have to arrive through the main entrance and say my journey had simply been delayed thus why I was arriving so late.

Being the future meister otome of Valen, my social position, and what was expected of me in the palace and by the aristocracy of Valen had changed a lot, rather than coming home to see my parents and helping in the kitchens or cleaning the palace hallways I was now made up in formal gowns every morning, My studies ever continued between what ever plans the queen had arranged for me that day, meeting some other member of state or family or militant general and the otome of those with otome, I didn't have much time to myself and so thats how I've found myself sitting in the rose garden at 3am 5 days after arriving, In my pajamas, slippers and blanket, just some calm and some quiet even if it is cold out.

The quiet only lasted so long though as barely 10 minutes past and I heard foot steps coming and stood up, talking before seeing, thinking one of the palace workers or guards had spotted me and wanted me to come inside I said " Sorry i'll go back to my room now, I know im not supposed to be out here" then when i looked toward where the foot steps had now stopped i saw Levi, still dressed in his own full formal wear and carrying an extra blanket with him "thought you might be cold, and maybe would like some company?" he said. I had wanted to be alone, but seeing his hopeful expression I couldn't stop my smile and nodded then released my own blanket from round my shoulders and placed it on the ground over the frost covered grass and sat down, levi sat close next to me and we shared his blanket, we sat in silence for awhile and I soon found myself leaning on his shoulder, before i knew it, i'd fallen asleep.

DawnsChan: that's all i've written so far, sorry it ends so abruptly, I promise there will be more action coming soon i just need to get the building blocks down first im sorry _ and thank you for reading this far!


End file.
